


KSJ

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

【all Trân 】 thường ngày

* rất muốn nhìn thường ngày tiết mục ngắn sản phẩm.

*ALL Trân, sẽ không thiên về cái kia một đôi điệu tây bì, cũng không có nhiều lấy mực tại tình cảm tuyến, cho nên ngọt độ hẳn là không cao.

* hiện thực hướng, xin cẩn thận tránh sét.

\------

01\. Rau xà lách salad

Đối với yêu quý trò chơi thanh niên như Điền Chính Quốc đến nói, một ngày bên trong chỉ còn lại trước khi ngủ vụn vặt thời gian có thể lợi dụng, hắn đương nhiên sẽ Nghĩa không phản cố vấn lựa chọn phong phú trò chơi tiến độ.

Theo lấy trò chơi âm thanh mà đến Kim Thái Hanh đang bận bên trong bên cạnh tùy chỗ ngồi xuống, Điền Chính Quốc sử dụng liên tiếp tuyến đem trong phòng khách duy nhất một đài TV hoán đổi thành máy vi tính màn hình, hắn chỉ có thể tiếp cận bị chiếm lấy thành khác vì hắn dùng TV màn hình, trong tay cái nĩa lật quấy lấy trong mâm đồ ăn, hỏi một tiếng, "Muốn ăn sao?"

"Cái gì đồ vật?" Điền Chính Quốc hoàn mỹ từ trên màn hình chuyển di ánh mắt, tình hình chiến đấu chính là kịch liệt, bất lực bứt ra.

"Thạc Trân ca làm ăn khuya, dù lại chính là rau xà lách mà thôi."

Rong ruổi với trò chơi sa trường bên trên Điền thị thanh niên cởi mở cười mở, "Muốn." Hắn chưa hề cự tuyệt qua từ Kim Thạc Trân trong tay sinh ra hoặc qua tay qua bất luận cái gì đồ ăn.

Kim Thái Hanh sâm hai đại phiến rau xà lách, đơn giản dính một hồi bát đĩa dưới đáy nước tương, lại đột nhiên giống như là đầu kẹp lại, tay đình trệ ở giữa không trung, cuối cùng nhất là đệ đệ im ắng há to mồm, hắn mới tỉnh ngộ bước kế tiếp nên làm cái gì.

"Thái Hanh ca không quá sẽ cho ăn người khác a, như thế miệng lớn sẽ để cho người nghẹn đến."

Nghe vậy Kim Thái Hanh không có quá lớn phản ứng, cái nĩa đâm tiến một viên đỏ rừng rực nhỏ cà chua cắn vào mình miệng bên trong, vân đạm phong khinh nhổ sạch đệ đệ lệ cũ ghét bỏ, "Vậy ta đại khái chỉ là không quá sẽ cho ngươi ăn mà thôi. Vừa mới ta cho ăn Thạc Trân ca lúc, hắn còn khích lệ ta đây."

"..." Không nghĩ tới sẽ bị như thế đáp lời, Điền Chính Quốc một cái thiểm thần, chưởng khống trò chơi nhân vật liền nhận địch nhân đòn công kích trí mạng, không cần bao lâu liền loạn tiết tấu thua trận trận này trò chơi.

"Ha ha, chết mất! Hôm nay rất yếu." Bên cạnh tiếng cười nhạo còn nương theo nhấm nuốt rau xà lách thanh thúy thanh vang.

Điền Chính Quốc tức giận theo vào trò chơi bỏ dở khóa, tính trẻ con trách cứ lên cái này nhẹ nhõm đạt thành bỏ đá xuống giếng chi nhánh ca ca, "Đều là lỗi của ngươi!"

"A ~ thế nào là lỗi của ta? Ta cũng tốt bụng cho ngươi ăn ăn salad ai!"

"Cũng là bởi vì ngươi đút ta salad!"

"Tốt tốt vậy ta không cho ăn, hôm nay ngày mai hậu thiên đều không cho ăn!"

"Ta mới phải nói ngươi lớn hậu thiên cũng đừng đút ta!"

"Đối ~ ta lớn hậu thiên cũng không uy, ta muốn đem Thạc Trân ca làm ăn khuya toàn diện giấu đi!"

"Không được —— "

"Có thể —— "

"Ta muốn ăn khuya!"

"Không cho phép ngươi ăn —— "

Coi như luyện tập cả ngày, đấu võ mồm lúc vẫn có thể thắp sáng thể lực tái chiến một giờ.

Tại phòng bếp hỗ trợ thiện sau Phác Trí Mân vừa nghe đến phòng khách truyền đến âm lượng dần dần biến lớn, hắn liền đoán rằng đến bên kia là cái gì dạng cảnh tượng. Có chút xem kịch vui tâm thái, giẫm lấy nhàn nhã bộ pháp xuất hiện ở phòng khách, "Mới để các ngươi đợi không đến mấy phút, thế nào liền có thể ầm ĩ lên à nha?"

Hai cái đệ đệ y nguyên không ai nhường ai, miệng cãi lộn chẳng biết tại sao biến thành giành ăn kia một bàn đã ăn hết một nửa salad.

"Còn không phải Điền Chính Quốc quan hệ!" Kim Thái Hanh đem salad ôm ấp tại phần bụng trước, đè thấp thân thể trọng tâm, không ngừng quay qua quay lại né tránh một người khác nhanh nhẹn thò người ra công kích, rất có vài phần kiểu Mỹ bóng đá tuyển thủ tư thế.

"Là Kim Thái Hanh!"

"Mới không phải ta —— "

Điền Chính Quốc một thanh cầm ôm lấy Kim Thái Hanh eo, kiện thân thành quả cơ bắp ưu thế hiệu quả nhanh chóng, bị dùng gãi ngứa thế công công kích Kim Thái Hanh chỉ có thể không ngừng nửa là tiếng cười nửa là kêu thảm, trêu đến Phác Trí Mân mang theo ánh mắt thương hại, tiến lên hiệp trợ kia đáng thương cùng tuổi tiểu đồng bọn.

"Chính là ngươi ——" bị ngăn cách mở Điền Chính Quốc cũng không có như nguyện cướp được Kim Thái Hanh đánh chết không buông tay, che ở trước ngực bát đĩa, không cam tâm tiếp tục chỉ trích Kim Thái Hanh.

"Mới không là,là salad!"

"Salad?" Cuối cùng nhất xuất hiện ở phòng khách Kim Thạc Trân lập tức trợn tròn con mắt, làm đêm nay salad người chế tạo, hắn chưa từng nghĩ đến mình salad thế nào sẽ dẫn phát hai cái đệ đệ cãi nhau, hắn mặt mày vô tội, thấp giọng lẩm bẩm, "Là vừa mua trái bưởi tương trộn lẫn salad ăn không ngon sao?"

"Không phải ~ salad ăn thật ngon đâu, ca, đừng để ý đến bọn hắn." Hôm nay đã mệt mỏi một ngày, Phác Trí Mân không có có ý nguyện tham gia cùng bọn hắn đùa giỡn, lười nhác lại tham gia bọn hắn khó bỏ khó phân quyết đấu, phân biệt cho hai cái đổi tới đổi lui còn không có dừng đệ đệ chế tài chi thiết quyền, lại sảng khoái đem mình kia phần ăn khuya nhét vào Điền Chính Quốc trong tay, "Cái này bàn cho ngươi, dạng này cũng không cần nhao nhao đi?"

Thu hoạch được đầy bàn salad bận bịu bên trong quét qua trên mặt vẻ lo lắng, reo hò một tiếng, còn muốn ăn đòn hướng Kim Thái Hanh trong mâm ngắm lại ngắm, chỉ dùng ánh mắt cùng khóe miệng cười xấu xa liền thành công thuyết minh ra đáng ghét đệ đệ hình tượng.

"Các ngươi liền không mệt mỏi sao?" Phác Trí Mân nghiêng đầu nhìn chăm chú ngày thường cùng nhau vui đùa ầm ĩ chiến hữu cuối cùng tiêu ngừng lại ngây thơ tranh chấp, nhưng mới nửa ngày thời gian, hai người kia lại vì ai có thể quyết định kênh truyền hình mà tiểu động tác liên tiếp. Hắn đối với cái này thở dài, hắn chỉ muốn ăn một chút gì điếm điếm dạ dày rồi mới nằm tiến ghế sô pha bên trong ngẩn người, nhưng bất đắc dĩ nhìn một chút rỗng tuếch bàn tay, cào một chút thổi càn về sau liền tự mình xoã tung loạn phát, ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon cúi đầu chơi lên điện thoại di động của mình.

Cùng tại hắn phía sau đi tới, cũng ngồi ở bên Kim Thạc Trân chụp chụp Phác Trí Mân đầu gối, hai người trao đổi hiểu rõ ánh mắt, Kim Thạc Trân đối với hắn lộ ra trấn an mỉm cười, hộ tống một ngụm đã đút tới bên miệng salad, "Cùng một chỗ ăn đi."

Đem đầu dựa khẽ tại đại ca khiến người an ổn trên bờ vai, còn có thể không cần tự mình động thủ ngồi hưởng cho ăn, Phác Trí Mân chợt cảm thấy dạng này cũng không kém... . Không, quá tốt nữa nha.

Kim Thái Hanh khóe mắt liếc qua thoáng nhìn Phác Trí Mân độc hưởng vinh hạnh đặc biệt, kêu la lên tiếng, lập tức tới quỳ phục tại Kim Thạc Trân đùi một bên, "Ca, ta cũng phải!" Giống chỉ chờ chủ nhân chiếu cố sờ đầu chó con nháy lấy con mắt tiếp cận Kim Thạc Trân.

"Trên tay ngươi còn có không ăn xong a." Phác Trí Mân bình ổn nhưng lại hơi có vẻ thanh lãnh thanh tuyến nói ra Kim Thạc Trân nghi vấn.

Kim Thái Hanh bỏ qua Phác Trí Mân giống như cười mà không phải cười, hạ nhiệt độ đến điểm đóng băng ánh mắt, chơi xấu bắt được đại ca quần đùi, nhu thuận tóc mái che khuất lông mày của hắn, thậm chí có chút che lại con mắt, hình thành một cái nhu thuận dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn ấn tượng. Hắn giật giật Kim Thạc Trân quần, kéo dài âm cuối kêu lấy, "Ca ~~~ "

"Kia nói Thạc Trân ca ta yêu ngươi ba lần."

"Thạc Trân ca ta yêu ngươi, Thạc Trân ca ta yêu ngươi, Thạc Trân ca ta yêu ngươi nhất~ "

Bình thường dễ dàng nhất không nghe lời Kim Thái Hanh khó được dùng vẻ mặt đáng yêu cùng thanh âm thẳng thắn nũng nịu, Kim Thạc Trân tâm hỉ sâm salad đút vào cần ăn kẹo đệ đệ miệng bên trong. Nhìn Kim Thái Hanh cái này kén ăn hài tử thỏa mãn nhăn lại ngũ quan, tựa hồ đang thưởng thức cái gì mỹ thực món ngon bộ dáng, hắn suy đoán cái này vừa mua trái bưởi tương không thể bỏ qua công lao.

Kim Thạc Trân an tâm lộ ra mỉm cười, vừa nhấc mắt lại chú ý tới cách xa một bước Điền Chính Quốc đối bọn hắn trợn lấy mắt to, bộ mặt cơ bắp buông lỏng, chỉ có miệng chậm rãi mở ra, còn "A..." tự mang phối âm.

Bọn đệ đệ từng bước từng bước cũng giống như đợi mớm chim non vì salad mà nũng nịu, Kim Thạc Trân lại một lần nữa tán thưởng lên vừa mua trái bưởi tương, vĩ ư trái bưởi tương, có thể chế phục ở càng ngày càng hiểu được khi dễ đệ đệ của hắn nhóm. Hắn tương đương hài lòng bọn đệ đệ đối với hắn ỷ lại, thế là càng thêm cười vui vẻ, thuận tay lại đem salad đút vào bọn đệ đệ miệng bên trong, hắn quay đầu nhìn xem dựa lấy bờ vai của hắn trượt lên điện thoại di động Phác Trí Mân, "Trí Mân a, lần sau chúng ta nhiều mua mấy bình trái bưởi tương đi."

"Ừm? Tại sao a ca?"

"Các ngươi xem ra rất thích a, rõ ràng trước đó hỏi các ngươi muốn hay không cùng một chỗ ăn sống đồ ăn lúc, các ngươi còn xa cách."

"..."

Phác Trí Mân còn tại suy nghĩ thế nào đạo chính cái này tìm nhầm phương hướng đại ca, Điền Chính Quốc ngược lại là không lưỡng lự liền ném ra một cái thẳng cầu: "Là Trân ca cho ăn mới có thể ăn ngon!" Chính trúng hồng tâm, đột phá điểm mù, phối hợp lấy sạch sẽ vô hại ánh mắt hòa thượng có một chút ngây thơ tàn ảnh nét mặt tươi cười.

"Ờ, thì ra là thế, " Kim Thạc Trân đối tên của mình xuất hiện tại đệ đệ trả lời bên trong cảm thấy một cỗ bị nhớ thương lấy vui mừng, hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ phun ra tiếu dung, rồi mới cho ban thưởng tính chất lại lần nữa cho ăn một ngụm đến Điền Chính Quốc trong miệng. Đợi Điền Chính Quốc cắn hai lần, Kim Thạc Trân mới trì độn ý thức được đệ đệ nói ra cái gì nội dung, "A..., không đúng, các ngươi những này đệ đệ thế nào như thế lười biếng? Đều muốn ca tới đút mới ăn rau xanh, dạng này không được, không được! Biết sao? Các ngươi Doãn Kỳ ca hiện tại cũng có thể ăn xong một bàn rau xanh, ta không cần cho hắn ăn, hắn liền tự mình ăn, muốn học một ít các ngươi Doãn Kỳ ca được không?"

... Đáng tiếc vẫn là tìm nhầm phương hướng a. Phác Trí Mân đẩy ra Kim Thái Hanh tay, cái tay kia chính thừa dịp lấy Kim Thạc Trân bắt đầu Kim thị lưu phái rap mà lén lén lút lút vòng bên trên bọn hắn đại ca phần eo.

"Chẳng lẽ ca có cho ăn qua Doãn Kỳ ca sao?"

"Cùng một chỗ ăn đồ nướng lúc, sẽ dùng rau xà lách bao thịt cho hắn ăn a. Bất quá trước đó nói đùa gắp thức ăn cho hắn ăn, hắn cũng là ăn nữa nha."

"... Ca, ngươi cùng Doãn Kỳ ca thời điểm nào lại cùng đi ra ăn cơm rồi?"

"Tựa như là khuya ngày hôm trước? Luyện hát xong ngày đó ban đêm a."

"Tại sao không có tìm ta đi!"

"Hở? Doãn Kỳ nói các ngươi đều đang bận rộn không thể cùng đi a."

Chưa hề tiếp thu qua tương quan tin tức ba cái đệ đệ hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Sách, lại bị Doãn Kỳ ca hố.

\------

02\. Tư phục

Trịnh Hạo Tích một mực không hiểu Kim Thạc Trân tư phục phong cách.

Liên miên bất tận oversize, tâm huyết dâng trào liền đến cái all in pink. Cũng mặc kệ trời có lạnh hay không, trên quần lỗ rách đều là tràn ngập nguy hiểm, phảng phất lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ nứt đến bẹn đùi.

Trịnh Hạo Tích lại lần nữa trông thấy lỗ rách trên quần bò tuyến lúc, nhịn không được âm thầm cô, hắn đều đem cái này quần thu nạp đến cuối cùng nhất tầng, thế nào vẫn có thể bị lật tìm ra?

Hắn đối Kim Thạc Trân tư phục thời thượng bất lực, chỉ có thể lúc nào cũng đề phòng, chú ý lấy, tùy thời ngăn lại Kim Thạc Trân không tự giác liền chơi đại phá động tay.

"Ca, nếu như sẽ lạnh, cũng không cần lại mặc bộ này quần."

"Ca, nếu như sẽ lạnh, lấy thêm những này ủ ấm bao đi, đừng hơi một tí liền nắm tay nhét vào lỗ rách bên trong."

"Ca, ta dắt lấy ngươi đi, tương đối ấm."

"Ai, ca, tại sao tay hay là như thế lạnh?"

Kim Thạc Trân cái cằm đặt tại Trịnh Hạo Tích trên bờ vai, lại đem lồng ngực của mình thiếp tại Trịnh Hạo Tích phần lưng, cho một cái ôm thực nghiêm túc back hug, hai tay của hắn bị nghiêm túc suy tư biên múa đệ đệ nắm chặt, theo sau bỏ vào ấm áp lông bên ngoài bao trong túi. Kim Thạc Trân mềm mềm cười vài tiếng, phảng phất là chỉ phạm lười gấu koala, trèo treo tại Trịnh Hạo Tích trên lưng, theo lấy Trịnh Hạo Tích động tác lắc lư lắc lư.

Bọn hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ trao đổi liên quan với mặc quần áo thời thượng ý kiến, chỉ có đàm luận đến Kim Thạc Trân tư phục lúc, cái kia Kim Nam Tuấn sẽ thận trọng việc than thở một tiếng.

"Thạc Trân ca mặc như thế không được a."

"Ngươi có ý tốt nói mình mặc như thế là được sao?" Một thân đen Mẫn Doãn Kỳ về lấy cười nhạo.

"Không phải, không phải SUGA ca có thể tiếp nhận sao?"

"Tiếp nhận cái gì?"

"Phủ cao ống giày Cavans Trân ca."

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ nhếch miệng lên độ cong lại rõ ràng hơn, "Đây không phải là ngươi thích nhất converse high sao? Hay là màu đỏ."

"..."

"Nếu như ngươi cởi xuống hắn món kia màu đen lông bên ngoài bao, chính là màu trắng ngay cả mũ áo, lam nhạt quần jean, oa, hắn hôm nay cái này một thân căn bản là ngắm bắn ngươi yêu thích lấy hướng, BINGO~" giống như phải tăng cường trêu đùa lực đạo, Mẫn Doãn Kỳ còn hư tình giả ý wow mấy giây, lấy xạ kích thủ thế hướng Kim Nam Tuấn nơi tim gửi đi giả lập hai súng.

"SUGA ca..."

"Chỉ kém lại một bộ tròn kính mắt a? Không quan hệ, ca hiểu ngươi, cho nên ta giúp ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng." Mẫn Doãn Kỳ từ màu đen túi xách bên trong xuất ra một cái màu đen mộc mạc kính mắt hộp, ngón tay thi lực xốc lên, quả thật là một bộ hình tròn kính đen.

"SUGA ca!" Kim Nam Tuấn dùng ngón cái lòng bàn tay xoa xoa mình đau buốt nhức khóe mắt, không biết nên khóc hay cười cao giọng ngăn cản cái kia cười xấu xa giấu không được thực Quyền ca ca.

Sáng tác linh cảm khô kiệt mà có chút bực bội lúc, Mẫn Doãn Kỳ liền sẽ lấy trêu đùa đệ đệ làm vui, nay Thiên đội trưởng đệ đệ không cẩn thận trở thành cái kia để hắn thưởng thức phản ứng đáng thương đối tượng thí nghiệm.

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ không cố vấn Kim Nam Tuấn im lặng lắc đầu, dạo bước hướng dính tại Trịnh Hạo Tích trên người Kim Thạc Trân, không hỏi đối phương ý nguyện liền đem kính mắt mang tại kia sóng mũi cao bên trên. Kim Thạc Trân có chút mờ mịt tiếp nhận Mẫn Doãn Kỳ cái này đột nhiên tới cử động, nhưng vẫn là vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại, lại mở mắt ra lúc, tai bên trên đã gia tăng kính mắt trọng lượng, cùng tầm mắt bị khung kính giới hạn một chút, mà khung ở trung tâm là cái kia cười không nói Mẫn Doãn Kỳ.

"Làm cái gì?"

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ cổ quái không có lập tức để lộ ra chỉ tự phiến ngữ, trên con mắt hạ dò xét qua Kim Thạc Trân cả thân trang phục về sau, mới hài lòng mở miệng, "Ca dạng này rất tốt."

"Nói nhảm."

"Ừm." Mẫn Doãn Kỳ có chút quay đầu, cười đến ý vị không rõ, ngay cả cái này âm thanh đồng ý đáp đáp lại cũng làm cho người bắt không mò ra là cái gì hàm Nghĩa.

"Ca mặc ta phối hợp cái này một thân rất tốt."

Cùng người đại diện ca thảo luận đến một nửa Trịnh Hạo Tích bắt được câu này mấu chốt tự bạch, hắn cuối cùng biết tại sao giấu đi lỗ rách quần có thể lại thấy ánh mặt trời, bởi vì là bị cùng hắn cùng một chỗ giấu kín hung thủ số 2 lật ra đến. Hắn mặt không biểu tình, đối lấy Mẫn Doãn Kỳ không che giấu chút nào lộ ra chữ nhân miệng cùng không mang mỉm cười ánh mắt.

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ đối với cái này làm như không thấy.

Trong mắt của hắn chỉ có cái kia bởi vì chính mình cái này trở tay không kịp tán dương mà đỏ bừng bên tai cùng cái cổ Kim Thạc Trân.

Xoay người đi trở về nguyên bản vị trí, cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa Kim Nam Tuấn dùng bàn tay nửa đậy lấy con mắt, trên gương mặt là động tâm lúm đồng tiền nhỏ.

"Thật xin lỗi a Nam Tuấn." Hắn lần nữa nói ra nói không tỉ mỉ câu nói, nhưng lần này đối tượng là Kim Nam Tuấn.

Đối phương vô tâm lưu ý hắn cái này mang lấy ranh mãnh xin lỗi, đã mở ra chân dài tiến về Trịnh Hạo Tích cùng Kim Thạc Trân ngừng chân chỗ, từ kia khác với ngày thường chậm chạp trầm ổn bước phúc đến xem, đoán chừng là muốn mau sớm đem Kim Thạc Trân từ biên Vũ đội trưởng trên thân lột xuống.

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ ánh mắt yên lặng dừng lại tại Kim Thạc Trân trên chân kia tươi sáng sắc thái.

Đặc biệt thích màu hồng Kim Thạc Trân hiếm khi chọn chính màu đỏ vật phẩm làm mặc dựng quần áo hoặc linh kiện, tư phục bên trong cũng không có loại này quá mức tiên diễm nhan sắc. Mặc dù ngẫu có khiến người xung kích phủ, nhưng sử dụng lóa mắt chói sáng màu đỏ kỳ thật không phải Kim Thạc Trân phong cách.

Kim Thạc Trân càng thích hợp màu độ hơi thấp màu hồng nhạt, để người nhìn một cái biết ngay hắn nhu hòa lại không có lực sát thương khí chất, nhưng lại ẩn ẩn có kiên định lực lượng. Dù sao dám thản nhiên tự nhiên mặc vào màu hồng phấn nam tử không thấy nhiều a.

Cho nên nha, cặp kia màu đỏ cao ống giày Cavans không phải Kim Thạc Trân.

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ cúi đầu xuống hồi tưởng lấy sáng nay trước khi ra cửa, đột nhiên trách móc muốn đổi cái phong cách Kim Thạc Trân chưa hiển do dự liền tiếp nhận Mẫn Doãn Kỳ đề cử màu đỏ cao ống giày Cavans.

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ giày Cavans, cũng là Mẫn Doãn Kỳ thích giày Cavans.

Còn tốt Mẫn Doãn Kỳ vốn là có dài đến 180 centimet mệnh, chỉ là nửa đường xảy ra chút sai lầm, cứ việc không thành công trưởng thành 180 centimet, nhưng giày mã cùng Kim Thạc Trân không kém bên trên quá nhiều.

Kim Thạc Trân cầm trên tay lấy hai cái còn không ăn xong Hamburger cùng một chén hồng trà cầm sắt, đại khái là ngại phiền phức, cũng không tính vì mang giày mà buông xuống bữa sáng. Hắn cấp tốc cắn một miệng lớn, miệng bên trong nhồi vào đồ vật, bĩu nói lớn "Ta rất nhanh liền ăn xong" .

"Không cần như vậy đi, ca..." Mẫn Doãn Kỳ uể oải liếc qua chuẩn bị mở ra ăn như hổ đói hình thức Kim Thạc Trân, buông xuống túi xách của mình, ngồi xổm người xuống, quỳ một gối xuống trên sàn nhà, thuần thục đem giày Cavans dây giày kéo lỏng, ra hiệu Kim Thạc Trân chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn duỗi ra chân là được.

Kim Thạc Trân yên tâm chậm hạ tốc độ hảo hảo nhấm nuốt đồ ăn.

Hắn bạn cùng phòng chính không nhanh không chậm vì hắn cột chắc trên chân phải dây giày.

"Sẽ quá gấp sao?"

"Sẽ không."

"Tốt, kia đổi chân trái."

"Ừm."

Cho nên, thật xin lỗi a Nam Tuấn. Mặc dù đem nó cởi xuống lúc sẽ có hơi phiền toái, nhưng thay ngươi Thạc Trân ca mặc vào converse high giống như có thể làm không biết mệt đâu.

TBC?

converse high bên trong mẫn đường một câu kia "Trọng yếu nhất là muốn đem nó cởi xuống lúc rất mệt mỏi a" luôn cảm thấy sắc sắc (cho ăn)

Rồi mới ta là nghe94line cùng Thạc Trân converse high viết xong đoạn thứ hai, Thạc Trân thanh âm thật sự là quá ngọt đẹp quá ngọt đẹp quá ngọt đẹp, đáng tiếc ta văn tự biểu đạt không ra hắn tiếng nói ngọt độ một phần trăm QAQ

Gần nhất bọn đệ đệ đều rất cho lực, sủng Thạc Trân không cực hạn, hại ta không biết nên đứng cái kia điệu tây bì, chỉ có thể đứng all TrânX DD DDD

Hi vọng bọn họ duy trì cái này tiết tấu xuống dưới! !

Trở lên.

【all Trân 】 thường ngày 02

* hiện thực hướng. Xin cẩn thận tránh sét.

* muốn nhìn thường ngày tiết mục ngắn sản phẩm.

Biểu thị là 02 là bởi vì lúc trước có ghi 【all Trân 】 thường ngày (← nhưng đâm), nhưng không có đóng ngay cả tính XD

\------

01.

Kim Thái Hanh mở ra cửa tủ lạnh.

Hơi lạnh không khí từ giữa đầu chạy ra, vắng vẻ tủ lạnh nội bộ.

Ngay cả một lon cola cũng không có.

Mấy ngày liền bận rộn, mọi người hoàn mỹ bổ sung tồn lương. Hắn rủ xuống tang lấy bả vai, dưới khóe miệng cong, yên lặng đóng lại cửa tủ lạnh.

Vắng vẻ tủ lạnh chính như hắn vắng vẻ thất lạc nội tâm.

"Tủ lạnh không rồi?" Sau lưng nhiều một cỗ ấm hô hô trọng lượng, còn có hỏi thăm thanh âm sát qua bên tai. Đạo này thanh tuyến ôn nhuận ấm áp, vừa lúc phù hợp thanh âm chủ nhân vừa xuất dục nhiệt độ.

"Ừm..." Kim Thái Hanh chán nản ứng hòa một tiếng, nhưng trên vai trọng lượng để hắn chưa bao giờ Cocacola sa sút tinh thần bên trong có chút phân tâm, hắn lệch đầu, đại ca của bọn hắn chính vòng lấy eo của hắn, đem một viên đầu đặt trên vai của hắn, mà hồng nhuận môi lân cận tại năm centimet bên ngoài khoảng cách.

Thiếu khuyết Cocacola khổ, bị một loại khác hoàn toàn khác biệt cảm xúc thay thế. Kim Thái Hanh cảm nhận được trái tim bỗng nhiên gấp rút, đối với trong mắt cảnh tượng có chút lòng ngứa ngáy —— hắn chỉ cần lại chếch đi một chút, liền có thể giả bộ thành lơ đãng đụng tới kia không tự giác cong lên môi đỏ.

Kim Thạc Trân đối với đệ đệ ý đồ hoàn toàn không biết gì, vẫn là đóng mở lấy tấm kia tại đệ đệ trong mắt đặc biệt đỏ tươi miệng nói liên miên lải nhải, "Ngày mai có rảnh ngăn đi mua sắm a? Không phải chúng ta Thái Hanh thế nào xử lý đâu?"

Chỉ cách lấy một lớp mỏng manh vải áo, Kim Thái Hanh sau lưng là Kim Thạc Trân ngực, hay là vừa tắm nước nóng xong ấm áp nghi nhân nhiệt độ, bị vây quanh ở đệ đệ suy nghĩ đột nhiên nhất chuyển, phun ra hơi thở đều có chút ủi bỏng.

Nhưng mà không kịp nhiều sa vào vài giây đồng hồ liền bị đánh gãy.

Đại khái là nghe tiếng mà đến Phác Trí Mân hơi dựa vào cửa phòng bếp khung, vây quanh cánh tay, "Ca, ngươi tóc nhanh lau khô, đừng có lại bên kia lúc ẩn lúc hiện, cảm mạo thế nào xử lý." Từ trước đến nay hoà nhã giữa lông mày rõ ràng biểu lộ ra vẻ không thích, lúc này khắc nói rõ vô ý che lấp, cùng tuổi đồng bạn Kim Thái Hanh đối với cái này không thể minh bạch hơn được nữa.

"Ciro ~ ta thế nào sẽ cảm mạo mà!" Bọn hắn ba tuổi Kim đại ca lắc lấy đầu phản bác trở về.

Một đầu sạch sẽ khăn mặt chuẩn xác mà khoác lên che đậy tại Kim Thạc Trân trên đỉnh đầu, bị ngăn trở tầm mắt người còn không có kịp phản ứng, chính là một cỗ lực đạo đem Kim Thạc Trân từ Kim Thái Hanh trên thân phát xuống tới.

Kim Thái Hanh giữa lông mày nhăn lại, trước mặt hắn là nhỏ nhất niên kỷ giờ phút này lại tản mát ra nhiếp người khí thế đệ đệ, bình thường đi cùng đùa giỡn hài tử bộ dáng, hiện tại kéo căng lên mặt, gần như biểu diễn trên đài vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, nhưng đáy mắt hàn ý càng lạnh lẽo hơn.

"Chúng ta bị đã thông báo phải chú ý một chút đâu, Trân ca." Ngược lại là nói ra miệng ngữ khí chỉ là bình phô thẳng thuật bình thản.

"Vừa tắm rửa xong còn nóng hừng hực, mà lại vuốt ve Thái Hanh thật ấm áp a." Bởi vậy không nhìn thấy Điền Chính Quốc biểu lộ Kim Thạc Trân đại khái là không có cảm nhận được khắp lên túc sát chi khí.

Kim Thái Hanh thu hết trước mắt hình tượng, chợt cảm thấy mình tựa hồ không hiểu thấu mở ra Busan trận tuyến cùng chung mối thù ăn ý.

Nhưng là bất kể a —— ai cho phép các ngươi dạng này cướp đi Trân ca đâu?

Kim Thái Hanh lợi dụng đầu kia quân địch khăn mặt che lại Kim Thạc Trân ánh mắt, nghe Văn ca ca bị che lại mà kinh hoảng thanh âm, một tay leo lên ở Kim Thạc Trân bả vai, đem Kim Thạc Trân cố định tại trước người hắn, "Ta đến giúp Trân ca thổi tóc nha, hả?"

Điều tra giọng nói tại Kim Thạc Trân bên tai, nhưng không yếu thế ánh mắt là đón lấy Busan trận tuyến hai người.

Lớn khâu nam nhân từ sẽ không sợ sệt dùng ít địch nhiều.

02.

Trịnh Hạo Tích bị các thành viên công nhận là cái giỏi về quan sát chi tiết người, có đặc biệt năng lực nhận biết, có thể tinh tế phân biệt ra được bước chân của người khác âm thanh, không khí cải biến.

Khi hắn trông thấy ba cái đệ đệ with đại ca của bọn hắn in their house lúc, mà Kim Thái Hanh còn cầm lấy máy sấy vì Kim Thạc Trân gảy tóc lúc, hắn cảm thấy mình coi như không có năng lực nhận biết cũng có thể ngửi nghe ra trong phòng khách vi diệu cân bằng.

Hết sức căng thẳng mùi thuốc súng.

Chỉ có bọn hắn kia người ca ca còn đang chỉ huy lấy Kim Thái Hanh khống chế tốt cầm cầm máy sấy xa gần, nghiễm nhiên là hưởng thụ phục vụ đại gia.

Nhất định là phát sinh cái gì.

Nhưng mà hắn không có ý muốn đi liên lụy trong đó. Nếu như là bình thường tại dạng này tập mãi thành thói quen tình cảnh hạ, hắn đại khái sẽ tha giàu hứng thú khi người đứng xem thưởng thức đệ đệ Line phòng vệ chiến, nhưng hắn hiện tại mệt mỏi chỉ muốn nhanh chóng rửa mặt một phen, đem trọn ngày mệt nhọc toàn bộ dỡ xuống, rồi mới đem mình ném vào trên giường.

Bất quá tại hắn đơn giản lên tiếng chào hỏi liền chuẩn bị đi trở về phòng lộ tuyến bên trong, lại có thể bị hoàn mỹ chặn đường.

Một đôi nhanh như chớp mắt to từ dưới lên trên nhìn chăm chú lấy hắn, vươn ra lôi kéo ở tay của hắn còn treo giữa không trung, "Hạo Tích nha" có thể dạng này lên tiếng hô hắn người, ở đây chỉ có một cái, vẫn là hắn khó nhất cự tuyệt một cái kia. Trịnh Hạo Tích năng lực nhận biết gõ vang cảnh báo, cứu khi cứu làm, hắn nói không rõ là không là bởi vì Kim Thạc Trân lấy dạng này góc độ chỗ triển lộ nét mặt tươi cười uy lực càng sâu dĩ vãng quan hệ.

"Hạo Tích nha, chúng ta ngày mai đi mua sắm a? Hôm trước ngươi nói muốn mua cái gì a? Quên nữa nha..."

Kỳ thật kia là ta đơn thuần nghĩ ngoặt ngươi cùng đi ra tạ từ a ca. Trịnh Hạo Tích cười cười, che lại trong lòng lời ngầm.

"Trân ca! Ta cũng muốn đi ra ngoài chọn mua! Ta Cocacola đâu?"

Điền Chính Quốc cũng theo cất giọng ứng hòa, "Còn có ta khoai tây phiến."

Nhìn mấy cái đệ đệ lúc này tựa hồ cái gì đều thiếu, Kim Thạc Trân sửng sốt một chút, quan tâm tâm tính đại khái là sợ bỏ sót, quay đầu hướng không lên tiếng Phác Trí Mân hỏi một tiếng, "Kia Trí Mân có muốn cái gì sao?"

Nheo lại mắt cười liếc nhìn qua mỗi người biểu lộ, cuối cùng nhất kết thúc tại Kim Thạc Trân đang đối mặt mới ung dung mở miệng, "Muốn Trân ca —— "

"Muốn cùng ca ca đi ra ngoài liền tốt, rất lâu không có cùng các ca ca cùng đi ra chọn mua, nhất định rất thú vị." Nói xong còn phụ cái trước tuyệt đối có thể được xưng bên trên đáng yêu tiếu dung.

Sách, cái này ác ý dấu chấm cùng thêm vào. Trịnh Hạo Tích biết rõ cái này đệ đệ bao nhiêu am hiểu quanh co lòng vòng biểu thị công khai chủ quyền, giống tứ nằm với chỗ tối như rắn, từ nhỏ bé u tối khe hở bên trong khiến người trở tay không kịp thoát ra, nguy hiểm nháy mắt lực bộc phát.

Máy sấy thanh âm cuối cùng đình chỉ, không biết được là cầm cầm người kia không có khắc chế tính tình, hay là chỉ là vừa tốt hoàn thành hắn nhiệm vụ mà cần vẽ lên kết thúc phù.

Trịnh Hạo Tích trực giác ám chỉ hắn là cái trước, nhưng cũng có mấy phần khẳng định cho rằng đó chính là không cần hoài nghi sự thật.

"A? A? Tốt, như vậy liền như thế quyết định, ngày mai mọi người cùng nhau đi."

Tiếp thu ca ca của bọn hắn cất cao âm điệu, Trịnh Hạo Tích nghĩ thầm, Kim Thạc Trân đại khái là loại kia bị bán đi còn toàn vẹn không biết đồng thời làm không biết mệt thay người tính tiền người —— tại nào đó một số chuyện bên trên, phá lệ thẳng tắp não mạch kín.

Mà cuối cùng nhất, lần này cùng nhau ra ngoài mua sắm kế hoạch cũng không có thành hàng. Bị Mẫn Doãn Kỳ biết sau, không có có ngoài ý muốn đạt được sơ lược năm giây trầm mặc, rồi mới là một câu "Các ngươi một lần như thế nhiều người ra ngoài, không sợ tạo thành người khác phiền phức sao?", ngữ khí không có chập trùng hỏi lại câu, liền đem Kim Thạc Trân tràn đầy chờ mong chắn thành một ngã rẽ hạ khóe miệng.

Đã dự liệu được sẽ là loại này đi hướng Trịnh Hạo Tích ôm chạy đến phòng của hắn tố khổ Kim Thạc Trân, "Hai chúng ta vụng trộm đi thôi, liền sẽ không biến thành phiền phức."

"Ta đã trước cùng ca ước định cẩn thận, là bí mật của chúng ta nha, cho nên ca không thể cùng những đệ đệ khác vụng trộm chạy mất ờ."

03.

Địa vực chủ Nghĩa tại xã hội định Nghĩa bên trên đại khái mang theo điểm biếm Nghĩa, nhưng mọi thứ có biếm cũng sẽ có bao. Kim Nam Tuấn đối với cái này trong đội thành viên trưởng thành bối cảnh địa vực phân chia, vẫn cảm thấy rất thú vị.

Hắn tự giác tại không phải lúc cần thiết, hắn đối với những này trong đội nhân tế hỗ động không quá để tâm, nhưng mà một ít đặc thù thời khắc hay là sẽ để cho hắn dâng lên một tia hiếu kì mà tập trung mấy phần sức quan sát.

Giống nhau địa vực người sẽ tại trong lúc lơ đãng liền nối liền thành cùng một trận tuyến, cùng tiết mục bên trên không thể tránh né bị phân chia tình hình hoàn toàn khác biệt, loại này thuận thế mà làm, theo bản năng mà dựng thành trận tuyến tình huống càng thêm chặt chẽ không thể tách rời.

Sẽ có cảm thán như thế, nguồn gốc từ Kim Nam Tuấn cảm thấy gần nhất trong đội lớn khâu Line cùng Busan Line tại một ít chuyện bên trên tranh nhau đối nghịch tần suất tựa hồ chính tại tăng trưởng.

Không, phải nói, lớn khâu tổ một viên đơn đả độc đấu Busan Line số lần gia tăng.

Khi Kim Nam Tuấn không biết được là lần thứ mấy trông thấy Mẫn Doãn Kỳ dựa vào lấy một cản trăm khí thế đem Kim Thạc Trân từ Busan Line trong trận doanh lĩnh trở về phòng hình tượng, hoặc là Kim Thái Hanh cực kỳ thuận tay dùng ngón cái lòng bàn tay lau rơi Kim Thạc Trân khóe miệng mà Busan Line nhất trí biểu lộ phi biến lúc, hắn không thể không âm thầm hoài nghi khả năng thật có thể có tương quan học thuật nghiên cứu số liệu phân tích những này địa vực tính khác biệt.

Lớn khâu Line thường có thể lấy quả chi thân dễ dàng độc chiếm đại ca của bọn hắn. Kim Nam Tuấn có chút ghen ghét nghĩ đến, cảm giác này liền như năm đó chỉ có hắn không có tại sinh nhật lúc ăn vào rong biển canh đồng dạng phức tạp.

Nếu như đối tâm tình như vậy càng thêm sắc bén phân tích, là có chút yêu thích và ngưỡng mộ cái kia nhất tới gần Kim Thạc Trân Mẫn Doãn Kỳ đi. Bất luận là niên kỷ hoặc là gian phòng khoảng cách, lại hoặc là chỉ là chỗ đứng hoặc chỗ ngồi khoảng cách.

Nếu như Trân ca mệt mỏi, kia mệt ngã nghỉ ngơi Trân ca bên cạnh đều sẽ có cái Mẫn Doãn Kỳ, giống như là thị vệ trong chừng, cản trở bất kỳ một cái nào cố ý tiếp cận, nghĩ trêu cợt Trân ca đệ đệ.

Thường xuyên nghe nói Doãn Kỳ ca bị ví von thành mèo, nhưng hắn cho rằng Mẫn Doãn Kỳ căn bản không phải loại kia nguyện ý chờ lấy bị cho ăn mèo nhà. Liền xem như họ mèo động vật, cũng hẳn là là lão hổ kia loại hình, lười biếng, lại lại có hứng thú mệnh lực sát thương, gọn gàng xuất kích lúc, khó có thất bại khả năng. Ân, tốt a, chỉ là hình thể không quá phù hợp, ân, chỉ một điểm này bên trên, còn tốt Thượng Đế là công bằng —— ngũ vị tạp trần Kim Nam Tuấn không quên diss một chút hắn ca.

Kim Nam Tuấn trước mặt bàn trang điểm tấm gương hiện ra bóng ngược chính là kia cái thể hình cùng khí thế không hợp ca. Không có chú ý tới đội trưởng đệ đệ quan sát ánh mắt, Mẫn Doãn Kỳ cúi đầu chơi đùa lấy điện thoại, tiến vào ấm áp trong phòng liền cởi dài bản bên ngoài bao một góc rơi tại Mẫn Doãn Kỳ trên đùi, mà còn lại chín phần chi tám mặt tích thì là thỏa thỏa bao trùm ở một bên nghỉ ngơi Kim Thạc Trân trên thân.

"Sẽ ao ước Doãn Kỳ ca sao?" Thừa dịp lấy cody rời đi khe hở, Kim Nam Tuấn đối lấy bên người đồng dạng đang chờ đợi cùng tuổi đồng bạn hỏi một câu.

Nhắm mắt chợp mắt Trịnh Hạo Tích ngước mắt, tại trong mặt gương cùng Kim Nam Tuấn đối mặt, "Nói cái gì đâu?"

"Ao ước Doãn Kỳ ca, có thể thu được chúng ta không chiếm được vị trí."

Dường như đang điều chỉnh bước sóng lấy đuổi theo Kim Nam Tuấn đột nhiên tới dị biến, Trịnh Hạo Tích trầm mặc nửa ngày.

Trong phòng nghỉ trò chuyện âm thanh này lên kia rơi, nhưng chính là có một cái góc có được đặc biệt không khí, chỉ cần một chút liền có thể phát giác chỗ kia nơi hẻo lánh yên ổn cảm giác.

Trịnh Hạo Tích tìm thấy được Kim Nam Tuấn dị tượng nguyên do liền cười mở, lòng dạ biết rõ cùng tuổi đồng đội kia 148 trí thông minh tại liên quan đến vấn đề tình cảm lúc liền sẽ chợt hạ xuống thành 48. Hắn cân nhắc một chút mới cười nói, trong giọng nói có chút siêu nhiên, "Bất kỳ người nào luôn có thuộc về mình chỗ đặc biệt. Ngươi nhìn, tại sáng tác bên trên, ngươi có phong cách của ngươi, ta có phong cách của ta, Doãn Kỳ ca có phong cách của hắn. Ngươi cũng là tại chúng ta chỗ đến không được vị trí, không phải sao?"

"Nhất là tại Trân ca bên người."

Bị đâm thủng Kim Nam Tuấn kinh ngạc trừng mắt về phía Trịnh Hạo Tích, "Ngươi thế nào biết ta tại chỉ cái gì?"

"Bro, dù sao ta đều tại 50 centimet bên ngoài nhìn ngươi a, nên cảm giác động một cái a?"

"Vẫn được." Kim Nam Tuấn thản nhiên cười, tại Trịnh Hạo Tích nói đùa trong giọng nói cảm thấy thoải mái. Nhựa cây lấy ánh mắt từ tấm gương bóng ngược thu hồi, ngoài ý muốn liếc thấy trên cổ tay của đối phương có ngân sức quang trạch, kia tinh xảo kiểu dáng cùng cái này 94 thân đánh giá bình thường thích phong cách mười phần khác lạ, hơn nữa còn có một loại déjà vu. Kim Nam Tuấn chỉ chỉ Trịnh Hạo Tích vòng tay, "Ngươi vòng tay này thế nào khá quen?"

"Ừm hừ, cùng Trân ca hôm qua ăn xong cơm trải qua một gian trang sức cửa hàng liền mua, " Trịnh Hạo Tích đi lòng vòng kích thước tương hợp ngân sức, giống như là cố ý, tăng thêm ngữ điệu thêm vào một câu: "Ngươi tại Trân ca thủ bên trên nhìn qua a? Bởi vì đây là cùng Trân ca một đôi."

"Lần này đổi ao ước ta sao?"

"⋯⋯⋯ phi thường."

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1

# khác biệt ân ái phong cách #

Ⅰ. Kim Nam Tuấn

Hai chữ, thô bạo.

Tùy tiện vẩy lên liền có thể sói biến, một lời không hợp liền bổ nhào, vô luận trường hợp nào.

Thích phía sau lưng thức, đi vào đặc biệt sâu.

Mỗi lần Kim Thạc Trân bị hắn từ phía sau tiến vào đều không thể không bày thành quỳ nằm sấp tư thế, mới có thể hắn tiếp nhận một lần lại một lần đỉnh làm, lại thâm sâu lại hung ác.

Mà lại Kim Nam Tuấn trên giường thanh âm quả thực tô đến bạo tạc, đặc biệt thích tại Kim Thạc Trân bên tai niệm rap từ, cái gì đưa ngươi đi Hồng Kông a, cái gì ta linh hoạt kỹ thuật dùng lưỡi a, cực nóng khí tức thỉnh thoảng phun tại cái cổ, vẩy tới Kim Thạc Trân toàn thân đỏ bừng.

Bất quá Kim Thạc Trân hay là rất lo lắng Kim Nam Tuấn đem hắn chơi hỏng.

Ⅱ. Trịnh Hạo Tích

Ống kính trước là nhỏ xinh đẹp, ống kính sau là lão sói xám.

Giường kỹ đặc biệt tốt.

Kim Thạc Trân cùng hắn thử qua thật nhiều tư thế, mỗi lần đều là bị khi phụ phải kêu không ra tiếng âm, biến đổi góc độ đổi lấy hoa văn đi vào.

Trên giường một điểm ý cười đều không có, trừ phi Kim Thạc Trân khóc cầu xin tha thứ.

Ⅲ. Mẫn Doãn Kỳ

Thích chính diện bên trên.

Cùng hắn rap đồng dạng, tiết tấu nắm giữ được đặc biệt tốt.

Có đôi khi đặc biệt kịch liệt, bọn đệ đệ đều vây ở ngoài cửa nghe giường kẽo kẹt âm thanh. Có đôi khi đặc biệt chậm, bên cạnh động bên cạnh cùng Kim Thạc Trân nói chuyện phiếm, để Kim Thạc Trân thở một ngụm, chậm rãi đi vào chậm rãi ra. Hôm nay ăn cái gì luyện cái gì múa, ngày mai có muốn cùng đi hay không nhìn nửa đêm phim, trò chuyện xong nghỉ ngơi tốt liền lại tăng thêm tốc độ, cầu xin tha thứ cũng vô dụng.

Lão phu lão thê, thân thể đặc biệt phù hợp.

Ⅵ. Điền Chính Quốc

Thể lực tốt, sức eo tốt.

Thích ngồi cưỡi.

Ỷ vào mình khí lực lớn, mỗi lần đều cưỡng ép đem Kim Thạc Trân từ trên giường vớt lên nhấn tại trên đùi. Ghé đầu tới, gặm hầu kết, liếm xương quai xanh, nói cũng không nghe, liền là ưa thích hướng Kim Thạc Trân lưu vết tích.

Hoặc là nhấn lấy Kim Thạc Trân cái ót cùng hắn lưỡi hôn, hạ thân cũng không đình chỉ vận động, Kim Thạc Trân rên rỉ bị Điền Chính Quốc toàn bộ nuốt vào, cuối cùng là mệt mỏi co quắp tại Điền Chính Quốc trong ngực thở, dựa vào tại cơ ngực bên trên.

Bình thường gọi ca nũng nịu rất cần, vừa đến trên giường liền không nói kính ngữ, ranh con.

Ⅴ. Phác Trí Mân

Đặc biệt thích tại địa phương bí ẩn làm.

Buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc về sau, Kim Thạc Trân đã từng tại phòng thay quần áo bị toàn thân nóng lên Phác Trí Mân nhấn ở trên tường làm.

Sức eo rất tốt, Kim Thạc Trân chân quấn tại Phác Trí Mân bên hông, huyền không lấy tiếp nhận hắn thẳng tiến. Hai người đều toàn thân nóng lên, Phác Trí Mân gặm Kim Thạc Trân cổ, vịn Kim Thạc Trân eo, điều chỉnh góc độ.

Rất dễ dàng bị mặt của hắn lừa gạt.

Ⅳ. Kim Thái Hanh

Cực kỳ thích thân thể tiếp xúc.

Bình thường liền thích động thủ động cước không nói, trên giường cũng tiền hí đặc biệt nhiều.

Vươn đầu lưỡi, lại đưa tay lột Kim Thạc Trân quần áo, nhào nặn đầu vú, thỉnh thoảng phất qua sau huyệt ngón tay, sắc tình vuốt ve Kim Thạc Trân khe mông, tựa như đang chơi một cái âu yếm đồ chơi, Kim Thái Hanh thích dùng tay mò lượt Kim Thạc Trân thân thể.

Còn thích ngôn ngữ bên trên kích thích, mỗi lần đều buộc Kim Thạc Trân gọi lão công bảo bối thân yêu, sau đó đem Kim Thạc Trân chân đỡ trên bờ vai vận động.

Đặc biệt lớn, thật.

—— —— —— —— ——

All Trân cái khác hình thức còn đang không ngừng mở ra. Chapter1

# khác biệt ân ái phong cách #

Ⅰ. Kim Nam Tuấn

Hai chữ, thô bạo.

Tùy tiện vẩy lên liền có thể sói biến, một lời không hợp liền bổ nhào, vô luận trường hợp nào.

Thích phía sau lưng thức, đi vào đặc biệt sâu.

Mỗi lần Kim Thạc Trân bị hắn từ phía sau tiến vào đều không thể không bày thành quỳ nằm sấp tư thế, mới có thể hắn tiếp nhận một lần lại một lần đỉnh làm, lại thâm sâu lại hung ác.

Mà lại Kim Nam Tuấn trên giường thanh âm quả thực tô đến bạo tạc, đặc biệt thích tại Kim Thạc Trân bên tai niệm rap từ, cái gì đưa ngươi đi Hồng Kông a, cái gì ta linh hoạt kỹ thuật dùng lưỡi a, cực nóng khí tức thỉnh thoảng phun tại cái cổ, vẩy tới Kim Thạc Trân toàn thân đỏ bừng.

Bất quá Kim Thạc Trân hay là rất lo lắng Kim Nam Tuấn đem hắn chơi hỏng.

Ⅱ. Trịnh Hạo Tích

Ống kính trước là nhỏ xinh đẹp, ống kính sau là lão sói xám.

Giường kỹ đặc biệt tốt.

Kim Thạc Trân cùng hắn thử qua thật nhiều tư thế, mỗi lần đều là bị khi phụ phải kêu không ra tiếng âm, biến đổi góc độ đổi lấy hoa văn đi vào.

Trên giường một điểm ý cười đều không có, trừ phi Kim Thạc Trân khóc cầu xin tha thứ.

Ⅲ. Mẫn Doãn Kỳ

Thích chính diện bên trên.

Cùng hắn rap đồng dạng, tiết tấu nắm giữ được đặc biệt tốt.

Có đôi khi đặc biệt kịch liệt, bọn đệ đệ đều vây ở ngoài cửa nghe giường kẽo kẹt âm thanh. Có đôi khi đặc biệt chậm, bên cạnh động bên cạnh cùng Kim Thạc Trân nói chuyện phiếm, để Kim Thạc Trân thở một ngụm, chậm rãi đi vào chậm rãi ra. Hôm nay ăn cái gì luyện cái gì múa, ngày mai có muốn cùng đi hay không nhìn nửa đêm phim, trò chuyện xong nghỉ ngơi tốt liền lại tăng thêm tốc độ, cầu xin tha thứ cũng vô dụng.

Lão phu lão thê, thân thể đặc biệt phù hợp.

Ⅵ. Điền Chính Quốc

Thể lực tốt, sức eo tốt.

Thích ngồi cưỡi.

Ỷ vào mình khí lực lớn, mỗi lần đều cưỡng ép đem Kim Thạc Trân từ trên giường vớt lên nhấn tại trên đùi. Ghé đầu tới, gặm hầu kết, liếm xương quai xanh, nói cũng không nghe, liền là ưa thích hướng Kim Thạc Trân lưu vết tích.

Hoặc là nhấn lấy Kim Thạc Trân cái ót cùng hắn lưỡi hôn, hạ thân cũng không đình chỉ vận động, Kim Thạc Trân rên rỉ bị Điền Chính Quốc toàn bộ nuốt vào, cuối cùng là mệt mỏi co quắp tại Điền Chính Quốc trong ngực thở, dựa vào tại cơ ngực bên trên.

Bình thường gọi ca nũng nịu rất cần, vừa đến trên giường liền không nói kính ngữ, ranh con.

Ⅴ. Phác Trí Mân

Đặc biệt thích tại địa phương bí ẩn làm.

Buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc về sau, Kim Thạc Trân đã từng tại phòng thay quần áo bị toàn thân nóng lên Phác Trí Mân nhấn ở trên tường làm.

Sức eo rất tốt, Kim Thạc Trân chân quấn tại Phác Trí Mân bên hông, huyền không lấy tiếp nhận hắn thẳng tiến. Hai người đều toàn thân nóng lên, Phác Trí Mân gặm Kim Thạc Trân cổ, vịn Kim Thạc Trân eo, điều chỉnh góc độ.

Rất dễ dàng bị mặt của hắn lừa gạt.

Ⅳ. Kim Thái Hanh

Cực kỳ thích thân thể tiếp xúc.

Bình thường liền thích động thủ động cước không nói, trên giường cũng tiền hí đặc biệt nhiều.

Vươn đầu lưỡi, lại đưa tay lột Kim Thạc Trân quần áo, nhào nặn đầu vú, thỉnh thoảng phất qua sau huyệt ngón tay, sắc tình vuốt ve Kim Thạc Trân khe mông, tựa như đang chơi một cái âu yếm đồ chơi, Kim Thái Hanh thích dùng tay mò lượt Kim Thạc Trân thân thể.

Còn thích ngôn ngữ bên trên kích thích, mỗi lần đều buộc Kim Thạc Trân gọi lão công bảo bối thân yêu, sau đó đem Kim Thạc Trân chân đỡ trên bờ vai vận động.

Đặc biệt lớn, thật.

—— —— —— —— ——

All Trân cái khác hình thức còn đang không ngừng mở ra.

Chưa xong còn tiếp

# khác biệt cho ăn phương thức #

Ⅰ. Phác Trí Mân

Là không cần nhiều lời liền sẽ dính đi lên hài tử.

Sẽ đem mình hình ảnh thả tại phòng bếp, sẽ nói ra hi vọng Kim Thạc Trân nghĩ đến tự mình làm cơm dạng này lời nói.

So với những đệ đệ khác, sẽ chịu khó giúp Kim Thạc Trân rửa chén, thu thập cái bàn. Sẽ tại trên bàn cơm khen hắn làm đồ ăn ăn ngon, sẽ cho hắn đại thúc cười lạnh cổ động. Sẽ nũng nịu cầu cho ăn, cười nhẹ nhàng, híp híp mắt, rất khéo léo. Ăn xong sẽ nâng cằm lên hướng về phía Kim Thạc Trân cười, lầm bầm lầu bầu nói quả nhiên là ca làm cơm.

Trên bàn cơm cầu cho ăn phương thức cùng trên giường đồng lý.

Không có cách nào cự tuyệt, từng bước công hãm.

Viên đạn bọc đường. Bành.

Ⅱ. Trịnh Hạo Tích

Nhất cổ động hài tử.

Vô luận Kim Thạc Trân làm cơm rồi hay là giảng cười lạnh a, tóm lại chính là cổ động. Phản ứng đặc biệt tốt.

Rất thích Kim Thạc Trân cho hắn cho ăn, ăn thời điểm sẽ thuận thế nắm chặt Kim Thạc Trân tay, hướng trong lòng bàn tay sờ.

Trên giường cũng thế, tương đối thích chủ động cho ăn loại. Ngoan ngoãn mới có ban thưởng.

Ⅲ. Kim Nam Tuấn

Ngoài miệng nói không muốn, thân thể lại rất thành thật.

Phá hư quái, Kim Thạc Trân mới sẽ không để hắn tiến phòng bếp. Từ lần trước liền đập vỡ ba cái trứng gà, ngay cả xuất ra ba khối thịt đều là xấu thời điểm, Kim Thạc Trân đã lập xuống phòng bếp là Kim Nam Tuấn cấm địa flag.

Kim Nam Tuấn đối với cho ăn không sẽ trực tiếp sảng khoái nói ra, mà là một mực nhìn chằm chằm Kim Thạc Trân thìa nhìn. Kim Thạc Trân muốn cho hắn ăn thời điểm, lại lại đột nhiên trở nên bối rối.

"Ca, ta không phải. . ."

Lốp bốp đụng rơi một bàn bát đũa.

Ôi, ngài 148 trí thông minh rơi đến nơi đâu.

Ⅵ. Kim Thái Hanh

Thích dâu tây vị, ngọt.

Làm cơm thời điểm cũng thích đến thêm phiền, bất quá bởi vì Kim Nam Tuấn phụ trợ, tạm thời còn chưa tới Kim Thạc Trân muốn cấm chỉ hắn trình độ.

Đã nướng chín bánh gatô Kim Thạc Trân chính đang thử ăn.

"Ca ~ ta cũng muốn ăn ~ "

Bên cạnh Kim Thái Hanh đụng lên đến nũng nịu bán manh.

Kim Thạc Trân cười cười, dùng cái nĩa làm lên một khối bánh gatô, chuẩn bị cho ăn.

Không ngờ bị ấn xuống cái ót, hôn, nào đó đầu trơn mượt đồ vật đem miệng bên trong vị ngọt quét sạch sành sanh.

Kim Thái Hanh buông ra Kim Thạc Trân. Nện nện miệng, liếm liếm Kim Thạc Trân sữa ở khóe miệng dầu.

"Ca, ăn ngon thật."

Ⅴ. Điền Chính Quốc

Có ăn ngon hay không tổng đều sẽ ăn. Không kén ăn.

Tại dài vóc dáng niên kỷ, Kim Thạc Trân cũng sẽ đặc địa cho hắn thêm đồ ăn, cũng tiếp nhận hắn thỉnh thoảng vô lý nửa đêm thêm đồ ăn thỉnh cầu.

Ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng Kim Thạc Trân đột nhiên bị đứng tại bên giường quyển tóc quăn lay tỉnh.

"Ca, ta đói, nghĩ ăn cái gì."

Kim Thạc Trân xoa xoa con mắt, cho Điền Chính Quốc thêm đồ ăn.

Tại phòng bếp, Kim Thạc Trân đột nhiên bị biến thành "Bữa ăn" .

Ⅳ. Mẫn Doãn Kỳ

Đối mặt cái này bởi vì làm sinh tồn mà ăn cơm nam nhân, ngươi còn muốn đối với hắn cho ăn? ? ?

Đương nhiên, gặp được loại vấn đề này, ngươi chỉ cần hướng ngươi đồ ăn bên cạnh ném một viên ôn nhu giá trị soái khí giá trị max Kim Thạc Trân, tức có thể giải quyết.

Nếu như ngươi tung ra Kim Thạc Trân còn có nũng nịu bán manh kỹ năng, liền có cực lớn khả năng phát động "Mẫn Doãn Kỳ đồ ăn đều ăn sạch quang đồng thời ăn rất ngon" tràng cảnh.

—— —— —— —— —— ——

# ta chính là viết không đến một ngàn chữ #

# thích cái series này mời dùng sức tán không phải nó làm sao tiếp tục sinh hạ đi #

Chapter4

# khác biệt an ủi phương thức #

Ⅰ. Mẫn Doãn Kỳ

Kim Thạc Trân sinh khí.

Bởi vì Mẫn Doãn Kỳ không nghe hắn ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, đồng thời lần nữa đổi mới về muộn thời gian.

Kim Thạc Trân muốn đem cửa phòng bắt giam không để hắn tiến đến, nhưng nhìn thấy Mẫn Doãn Kỳ một mặt mệt mỏi về đến nhà, hay là vô cùng không đành lòng giúp hắn trải tốt chăn mền.

Ngày thứ hai lúc, Kim Thạc Trân cảm giác toàn thân mình đều bị nào đó cái cự đại vật thể quấn lấy. Mơ mơ màng màng mở to mắt, thế mà phát hiện bên cạnh ngủ Mẫn Doãn Kỳ.

Kim Thạc Trân cẩn thận từng li từng tí đứng dậy, không nghĩ quấy nhiễu Mẫn Doãn Kỳ, lại bị Mẫn Doãn Kỳ ôm lấy, đổi phương hướng, ép dưới thân thể.

"Ca, thật xin lỗi. Về sau. . . Ta sẽ hảo hảo ăn cơm."

Mẫn Doãn Kỳ lỗ tai có chút ửng đỏ.

Kim Thạc Trân nghĩ, được rồi được rồi ta biết.

Cho nên ngươi vừa nói ngươi sẽ hảo hảo ăn cơm, cái kia thô sáp đồ vật bên cạnh đỉnh lấy ta là có ý gì?

Ⅱ. Kim Nam Tuấn

Tại hạ cấm chỉ tiến vào phòng bếp lệnh cấm về sau, Kim Nam Tuấn y nguyên xâm nhập phòng bếp, cũng tạo thành phá hư.

"Ta hôm nay không làm cơm!"

Kim Thạc Trân cắn răng nghiến lợi vào phòng.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Kim Nam Tuấn đi ra ngoài mua đồ vật trở về, thả tại Kim Thạc Trân cổng tạ tội.

Kim Thạc Trân đi ra ngoài xem xét, sáu thằng nhãi con chính gặm MacDonald Hamburger, trước cửa phòng của mình, đặt vào sáu con Mario.

Đổi mua cái chủng loại kia.

Ⅲ. Phác Trí Mân

Nói thật Trí Mân đứa nhỏ này chưa từng để Kim Thạc Trân sinh khí qua.

Chính là tại một ít địa phương bí ẩn mặc kệ không cố vấn phát tình, cũng làm cho Kim Thạc Trân cảm thấy tình có thể hiểu.

"Ta là ca nhất ngoan đệ đệ không sai đi."

Phác Trí Mân híp híp mắt đối Kim Thạc Trân nói.

Ⅳ. Kim Thái Hanh

Ăn cái gì xong không thu thập, lớn nhất rác rưởi chế tạo thương.

Kim Thạc Trân lại một lần nữa nổi giận về sau, Kim Thái Hanh ban đêm cầm các loại khẩu vị mì sợi đi Kim Thạc Trân gian phòng.

Ăn no về sau, Kim Thạc Trân tựa hồ tâm tình rất tốt. Thế là Kim Thái Hanh trở về phòng.

"Kim Thái Hanh ngươi tiểu tử này làm sao ăn xong lại không thu thập! ! ! !"

Ⅴ. Trịnh Hạo Tích

Rất mệt mỏi lại còn muốn chống đỡ khôi hài.

Kim Thạc Trân giúp đỡ bên cạnh mỏi mệt Trịnh Hạo Tích vò huyệt Thái Dương, vừa mới ống kính trước khôi hài hoạt bát bộ dáng không còn sót lại chút gì.

Ngày thứ hai, Kim Thạc Trân nói rất nhiều đại thúc cười lạnh.

Trịnh Hạo Tích nhìn xem cười đến đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt Kim Thạc Trân, dùng sức vỗ tay, dùng sức cổ động.

"Rất có sence a chúng ta Thạc Trân ca."

Trịnh Hạo Tích vuốt vuốt Kim Thạc Trân tóc.

Ⅵ. Điền Chính Quốc

Ngay cả ăn sáu hộp mì tôm còn cay đến miệng đỏ lên.

"Ngày mai còn có con, dạng này đối thân thể không tốt ngươi có biết hay không!"

Kim Thạc Trân tức giận nói.

Vì để cho Kim Thạc Trân nguôi giận, Điền Chính Quốc ngày thứ hai tỉnh rất sớm.

"Rời giường rồi Chính Quốc a."

Kim Thạc Trân nhéo nhéo Điền Chính Quốc cái mũi.

Điền Chính Quốc lập tức vén chăn lên, rời giường, chuẩn bị rửa mặt.

Kim Thạc Trân phi thường hài lòng, ra khỏi phòng.

Điền Chính Quốc luôn cảm thấy hắn quên cái gì.

"Chờ một chút, ca ngươi còn không có bóp ta meo meo a! ! Ca! ! ! A! ! Ca! ! ! Ngươi mau trở lại! ! ! Ta lại muốn ngủ! ! !"

Ta hẳn là tại hắn bóp ta meo meo sau tái khởi giường a a a a! ! ! ! !

Điền Chính Quốc ảo não trên giường lăn lộn. 


End file.
